Halloweird
"Halloweird" is episode 11 in season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 24th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 23, 2012 and October 25, 2012 on Teletoon. Overview When Ethan's nerd-fest Halloween party takes a turn for danger when Rory's magical mask transforms guests into real-life versions of their costumes. It's now up to Benny to make things right, and he has until midnight to reverse the spell, or the transformations will be permanent. Sounds easy enough... until he realizes that their party guests now include an insane supercomputer, a gorilla, a half-dolphin ninja and Erica - who just wants peace and quiet to practice a "traditional" True Vampire Halloween, and Ethan's Mom comes home early from her own party with a witch costume that's very convincing. Synopsis When Ethan, Benny and Rory are in Mr. G's class learning about ancient artifacts including, an ancient mask that was said to have been used by a shaman to turn his army into the animals they were dressed as (including wolves and bears). After class, Rory (who was taking a nap) is asked to clean the blackboard. He puts on the mask and becomes possessed by the shaman's spirit. Erica is really excited because this will be her and Sarah's first Halloween as vampires and wants to have a traditional vampire Halloween but, Sarah says she can't because she has to babysit which leaves Erica bummed. Later Ethan invites Sarah to a Halloween party at his house in a attempt to impress her, but Benny doesn't want to go because he believes it will just be the two of them, though he still agrees he still doesn't want to invite Rory because the last time they had a party he came as a caveman and it wasn't even a costume party. Rory walks past them in the hall acting crazy since he is possessed by the shaman spirit. Ethan is getting ready for the party at his house dressed as Jakeward from Dusk. Ethan's mom is confused at why he is dressed as Jakeward as Ethan doesn't like Dusk until Sarah arrives dressed as Rochelle and Ethan's mom finally understands. She tells him to take Jane trick-or-treating then leaves. Benny shows up dressed as a combination of Merlin and Mexican wrestler (El Merlo Loco). Even though many people show up at the party, Sarah still isn't having any fun. Meanwhile, Erica has been kicked out of the vampire party because of Rory and heads to Ethan's house to try and do a vampire ritual there. Ethan takes Jane trick-or-treating along with Benny who, wants to break his record of how much candy he got last year. Rory finds his way to the party and starts turning people into real-life versions of their costumes. He starts with a girl that is dressed as a gymnast then turns to the dolphin ninja. A little while later Sarah tries hard to keep the party under control. Ethan, Benny and Jane return to the party and are very confused about what is going on. One of their friends acts strange and they think he is doing a doctor impression until he suddenly teleports and they know something strange is going on. Rory then turns Jane into a cat and Ethan's mom into a witch who turns Ethan into a toad. After turning Ethan back to normal, Erica and Sarah go to find Jane, and Ethan and Benny figure out that the shaman was stopped when the angered gods shot the mask off with lighting, breaking the spell. In order to become powerful enough to break the spell, Benny gets Rory to turn him into "El Merlo Loco", and Erica and Sarah find Jane under her bed, but she won't come out so they give her yarn and leave her there. Benny gets changed but he doesn't know to speak English and goes to help Ethan's Mom make potions, Rory then turns Ethan into Jakeward from Dusk. With Ethan changed Sarah needs Erica's help downstairs and she gladly accepts because she is very bored with her vampire Halloween, she goes downstairs and start attacking the party goers, but gets changed by Rory into a very mellow old time vampire. Sarah comes downstairs confused and is cornered by Rory who turns her into the real Rochelle. Sarah cries for Ethan/Jakeward's help and he comes rushing down the stairs with vampire speed, due to being Jakeward for Halloween and starts attacking Rory. Benny is still making potions then decides to come help. He helps Ethan/Jakeward up who is pinned down by Rory and together they knock down Rory. Ethan/Jakeward then rushes to Sarah/Rochelle and they start confessing their love for each other. They start leaning in to kiss but then stop, confused as the spell breaks since Benny blasted off Rory's mask. Ethan tries to continue the kiss but Sarah is too confused to try. Ethan's mom stands confused in the kitchen because she doesn't know why she was making stew. She asks Ethan if he had a crazy party and he says yes. She says she is proud and surprised of him, then she grounds him. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Ryan Blakely as Mr. G *Brett Houghton as Dr. When *Olivia Saychuk as The Balladress *Riley Meekin as Insaniac *Marcia Diamond as Mrs. Green *Vanessa Muff as Gymnast Trivia *The plot of this episode heavily resembles the plot of the 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie, Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. *The episode was part of this year's Monstober on Disney Channel. *This episode is a parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Halloween. *One of the people at Ethan's party was dressed up as Doctor When, a parody of Doctor Who. *Ethan for a short while in this episode is a vampire. And has all of the vampire powers until losing. *Ethan and Sarah almost kiss. (Although it was under a spell) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2